


A Match Made In Heaven

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cock Cages, Community: spn_otpkink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jared, Dom/sub, Facials, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Men Crying, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Sub Jensen, Suit Porn, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spn-otpkink prompt; J2, bdsm, bottom!Jensen, sub!Jensen, not coming without Jared in him; Jensen is Jared's sub, and Jared is in a job which makes him travel a lot. Whenever he leaves, he locks Jensen's dick in a cage and takes the key with him. Jensen is only allowed to come with Jared in him. Bottom Jensen only, and make Jensen 18-25 and Jared older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made In Heaven

Bad boys don’t get to play. They get a spanking that leaves their ass red and raw, and then they get put in time out. They do not get cuffed to the St. Andrews cross and pleasurably whipped until their balls are so full they feel like they are going to burst. Bad subs will not get to enjoy the erotic sensation of anal-beads slowing being pushed into their slutty little holes, deep, so fucking deep inside them, stuffing them full until their belly bulges. 

They don’t get to feel the beads slowly being pulled out, spreading their hole open wide and sending a rush of pleasure throughout their entire body. They do not get to enjoy a long, thick, dick splitting them open as they’re fucked from behind. They are without their Masters kiss as warm, wet cum leaks from their used, puffy hole.

Bad boys don’t get to play. Jensen is a good boy. 

“Did you touch yourself while I was out?” The statement is both a question and a threat of punishment if the answer is not to Jared’s liking. He thumbs Jensen’s hole, probing lightly. The smooth skin twitches under his touch, still clenched tight; proof that his boy was well behaved while he was out. 

Jensen bites his lip as pleasure shoots down his spine. “I didn’t touch myself, Sir. I promise.” He wanted too, heaven help him he longed to finger fuck himself as he thought of his Master, but his orgasms belong to Jared. Pleasuring himself would have been a violation of the house rules. Jared had riled him up and gotten him hard then left to run an errand, he is getting ready to go out of town on business. Doing so was a test of Jensen’s ability to behave, and he had passed with flying colors, and now his dick is rock hard, his balls swollen and red. “I promise. I didn’t touch myself, Sir. I was a good boy.” 

Jared agrees; he can see for himself how good Jensen was while he was out. He smacks both ass cheeks playfully, leaving the round globes warm and flushed. Jensen draws in a shuddering breath as the pleasure spikes, but he doesn’t rut against the sheets. He is a good boy. 

Jared is proud of his sub. “Roll over, baby. Let me see that pretty cock of yours.” 

Jensen does, and Jared’s hand immediately comes into contact with his solid, hot, wet dick. He is leaking steadily, breathlessly squirming as Jared slowly strokes him. His Master kneels over him and leans down, and Jensen can feel Jared’s sexy smile on his soft lips as he kisses his jaw. 

Jensen’s head falls back against the bed and he spreads his legs wider, giving himself up to his Dom. Jared’s hand is rough and possessive, tugging firmly, and Jensen lets out little whimpers of pleasure as his Master jerks him off quickly. Jared mouths at Jensen’s neck, pressing wet kisses to the freckled skin, teeth catching lightly to leave love bites across the flesh. It feels so good as sparks dance up his spine, so good that Jensen almost yelps in pleasure when Jared moves down his body and leans forward and teasingly laps at his cockhead. 

“S-sir, please, may I come?” He whines and his balls throb as his hips jolt upward into the warmth of his Master’s touch. 

Jared moves back up to his neck, leaning in close to whisper into his ear. “Baby, I'm not even close to letting you come.” He stops stroking, and Jensen whimpers at the loss as Jared holds his dick in his hand. Tears come to his eyes, and Jared smiles, his own eyes lighting up brightly like fireworks. Jensen reads his Doms body language, takes in the way Jared is eyeing his tear damp eyes, and he knows what kink his Master wants to partake of. 

Dacryphilia; a fetish in which one is aroused by tears or sobbing. Not a kink they have played with in a while, but one that Jensen loved as much as Jared. He bows his head, the action letting Jared know that he wants to play and when Jared kisses the crown of his head, the scene begins to play out. 

Jensen slides off the bed and huddles himself in the corner, black collar weaved around his throat and lined with a soft fabric pressing to his baby soft freckled skin. It takes him a moment to lose himself to the tears, to get in the right headspace of sadness; once he is over taken Jensen cries, tear blown eyes piercing through Jared’s heart. He sniffles, whimpers, chest heaving as he sobs into his hands. 

Jared watches over him, palming his thick, fat cock through his Jensen. He is fascinated by the beauty of the salty dampness trickling over freckled, baby soft skin. He eyes his sub, smoky lust burning in his gaze; he watches the shuddering of Jensen's shoulders as he listens to the muffled sobs. Tugging his throbbing prick out of his slacks, 

Jared jacks the stocky flesh and smears pre-cum up and down the silky flesh. He cannot take his eyes of the pretty sub, intoxicated by the shimmering tears tumbling down Jensen's face and over his pink, plump soft lips, his freckles golden and warm on his handsome face. Jared doesn't stop jacking his cock as he watches Jensen's eyes continue to spill over with sorrowful dampens, his thickness twitching as a shuttering sob shakes Jensen's chest. 

Jared knows how vulnerable it makes Jensen feel to play like this, and he is honored that he is given control, that Jensen trusts him with his kinks. He knows how much power he has over Jensen, and it feels so good, makes his blood boil and his dick leak in his grip. When Jared praises his submissive, calling him pretty and beautiful, Jensen sobs harder, tears falling like rain and tumbling down his freckled cheeks. 

Jared tugs his dick faster, twists his wrist as his balls begin to draw up. He can feel the hunger in his belly, the sharp kick of his dick in his grip, and he is going to shoot; he quickly walks over to his sub and tugs his spiky hair, pulling Jensen’s head up so his submissive is forced to look at him from his knees. Jared grunts, his ball tingle, and he slaps his dick across Jensen’s lips as he feels the pleasure spark.

He pumps his fist faster, strokes as his thumb brushes through the slit, smearing the pre-cum, hips moving erratically as Jensen sobs, his green eyes sparkling-shimmering with dampness. His body tenses, muscles clenching, and then he gasps as he comes, pulsing creamy white globes of cum all over Jensen’s lips and his freckled cheek. Jensen cries through his Master's aftershocks, and a few of his wrenching sounds make Jared's cockhead dribble a few last trickles of cum until Jared has blown his load and is left with a blissful afterglow.

Jensen slicks his fingers through the creamy mess on his face and licking them clean. His sobs quiet as playtime draws to an end, the tears sliding down his face as Jared kneels. His Master pulls him into his arms and hugs him tightly, thanking Jensen for being so gracious to give him an orgasm. 

“I love to make you come, Sir,” Jensen says, a beautiful smile on his tear-stricken face. Jared kisses him dearly, and Jensen kisses back passionately before he groans a soft whine as his throbbing cock warms between his legs. Jared nips at his lower lip, then curling their tongues together to deepen the kiss, teasing Jensen's sweetness, before he breaks the embrace. 

He smiles and reaches between Jensen's legs to grasp his blood swollen dick; he tugs steadily, jerking Jensen off and flicking his thumb over the reddened slit that dribbles creamy pre-cum. His other hand palms Jensen's balls and rolls them, lips pecking kisses all over Jensen's cute freckled cheeks. 

Jensen gasps as Jared's hand tug his blood-swollen shaft, and with all the pent up horny lust rushing through his vines he comes quickly. As he is over taken with pleasure, balls clenching as they empty, a soothing hand pets his hair and loving lips kiss him. 

That night he sleeps in his Master's arms, blissfully content. Come morning, Jared is off on a business trip, and Jensen is left to the misery that comes. 

Jensen had suffered for three long weeks. No pleasure or orgasms, not a single kiss or touch; nothing but frustration and desperation, and a longing for his Master. His body craved Jared’s possessive caress and his heart ached for his Doms passionate love. 

The past few weeks had been terribly miserable and lonely, like they always are when his Master is away. All that time his Master had been away on business while he was at home, his cock locked away in a cage. Even if the key hadn’t been with Jared, Jensen wouldn’t have taken it upon himself to remove the cage. He prides himself on being a good submissive; loyal, obedient, and trustworthy. 

All his suffering was well worth it; when Jared returned home he got to enjoy the rewards of being well behaved. The cage had been removed and Jensen was hard and throbbing, his cock leaking wet and sticky as he moaned with passion and whimpered with need. Pleasure, bright and hot and intoxicating, burnt through him as he felt the blunt head of his Master’s cock nudging at his slickened entrance. 

He was so lost in ecstasy that his mind blurred with blissed-out endorphins; it was hard to focus on anything other than the sensual erotic thrills coursing through his system and the desperate throbbing of his swollen cock. Jensen gazed at Jared with desire in his eyes, his quickening heart skipping beats as he realized how astonishingly handsome his Dom looked dressed in this black pin-striped suit and silky white tie, the normally unruly shag of hair now slick back, appearing neat and pristine. 

The zipper of Jared’s slacks was open, his cock jutting out, the swollen flesh exposed for Jensen’s mossy lustful eyes to peruse. With Jared dressed up in a suit and tie and Jensen naked it was a crystal-clear realization of who was Master and who was sub. Jensen loved it this way, always so willing and eager to submit to his man, his beloved dominant. 

He lay on his back with his Dom on top of him, the massive bulk of torso practically engulfing the leaner-toned frame beneath. Jensen clung tightly to the bed sheets and trembling as he looked down between his bow-legs; he watched as the girth of his Master’s manhood slowly began to enter him. His thighs quaked and his toes curled, and he gasped softly as the widened flesh spread him open. Jensen heard Jared whisper his name, so sweet and tender, reassuring—even as Jared’s handsome face displayed the ravaging pleasure that was pulsing through him. The loving tone did nothing but rack up Jensen’s arousal. 

Jared gave slow-thrusts forward, the thick flesh sliding its way gradually inside and spreading Jensen’s pink hole farther apart, stretching him raw and making him shake from within. Even with the thorough prep done, the tightness lingered, causing pain, coupled with a pinch of agony. 

Jared was an extremely proportionate male and it had been a few weeks since he’d been inside his submissive; even with the prep, Jensen was still so very snug. Whimpers release and fists grappled for Jared’s suit jacket, latching onto slippery fabric as the thickening shaft continued to push with an easing forcefulness into him; the inner mussels give way, making Jensen gasp, feeling a tingle of pain mixing with every ounce of leftover pleasure. 

“Almost, Jensen,” Jared rumbled, his tone soft and comforting. “I’m almost inside, just breathe, baby.” 

Jensen listened closely and obeys, taking a deep, heaving breaths, forcing himself to relax and let his Dom in. The discomfort was still there and he needed kisses to ease the aching, and his Master was very willing to give. The Dom leaned down to kiss his beautiful sub, sweetly slow and lovingly tender, as he continued to push forward. He felt Jensen’s tongue trace his bottom lip and a second later he bottomed out with a moan, feeling his balls resting snug against Jensen’s pert, smooth ass. 

He was inside, all of him, exactly where he belonged; there was a moan exhaled with a mixture of relief and soreness. Jensen ground his hips ever so slightly as he grew accustomed to the sensation of being so completely filled, the mere action sending a rush of pleasure cascading along his veins, the endorphins releasing gradually to help soothe him. 

“Master, you feel so big, so huge.” Jensen mumbled softly against Jared’s lips as he drew legs in, wrapping high around Jared’s waist. Already, he felt stretched thin and raw, and Jared hadn’t even taken him yet. Jensen rubbed his quivering thighs against Jared’s sides, flexing out his toes, the motion letting his cock rub slowly along Jared’s stomach as pre-cum dampened the material of his suit. 

The aching sensation slowly subsided and Jensen breathed, eagerly accepting forceful, passionate lip-locks as the seconds wore on. Jared, although eager to take what he desired, gave his lover a moment to adjust; he was in no hurry, he had all night to ravage his submissive. 

He leaned back just enough to slip a hand between their bodies, pressing a palm to the washboard-flat stomach, putting force against the smooth freckled skin. He wasn’t sure, but it might have simply been the dizzy thrill making his head swim, Jared almost thinking he could sense his own cock under his palm, the hardened flesh slightly punching his hand from inside.

The ache finely gave way, leaving blissful pleasure. Jensen, feeling needy, begged his Master to take him, craving to be ravished, to be dominated and fully, completely owned. He felt empty of air and stuffed full of Jared; he wanted to be properly fucked and filled, to be utterly taken in oh-so-many exquisite ways.

Jared gladly sufficed with what was so willingly offered to him; he thrust in with a grind of his hips and found his rhythm, one that left them both breathless. Soon his pacing gained speed as the seconds ticked away, a swiftness that Jensen was struggling to keep up with, a steadfast tempo that shook the bed with the force of those familiar thrusts. 

Jensen locked his ankles around Jared’s waist and held on tight to his Dom, throwing his head back and moaning in pure ecstasy as his sweet spot was stroked endlessly. Loving the sight of his boy fully enjoying the pleasure, Jared stretched his arms outward, griping the headboard to use for leverage as his hips ground downward faster, the force of the pelvic thrusts against tight, ample ass increasing even more. Deep and powerful thrusts flowed, hips rutting to and fro. Jared took what he wished and granted his lover full passion and desire, rewarding him for being a good boy, fucking deep and fierce into Jensen. 

The sounds of Jensen’s passionate moaning was heavenly music to Jared’s ears, and he drove into his lover with a swift pace, leaving the submissive body trembling in intense bliss. Jared made sure to aim for Jensen’s prostate each time, wanting his lover to feel every ounce of intense bliss that he had to offer. By the time Jensen was standing on the edge, his eyes were wild with desperation and clouded with lust, his cock extremely blood swollen and throbbing with need, pulsing in time with the quickening beats of his heart. 

Jensen begged for release, knowing he was forbidden to come without permission, and Jared, always one to give his boy what he needed and deserved, granted him his orgasm. With a few more deep thrusts, nailing that little buddle of nerves within his sub that made him see stars, Jensen came with a sharp shrill of a passionate cry, spilling between them and coating Jared’s suit with streaks of warm sticky cum. He shook and whined, and fell apart underneath his Master as he was overtaken with pleasure. Jensen was completely lost in the sensation, drowning in love and passion.

Jared chased after his own orgasm, feeling the pleasure peak higher as Jensen’s hole rhythmically constricted around his girth. He held onto the headboard and gripped it tighter as he rode his boy faster and harder, carelessly pounding away. Seconds later he was coming, his world blurring for a second as the intensity of the pleasure shot through him. 

As Jared rutted into Jensen, riding out the lingering waves of bliss, Jensen slowly unwound his legs from around his waist. He stretched his limbs upward, flexing ankles to instantly feel the pleasure all the way down to his toes. He can feel Jared’s wet warm cum inside him, his Master’s seed where it belongs. Slowly the storm calmed, fading into a warm afterglow. As both men came down from their mutual highs, Jared gently rolled off Jensen, collapsing with a huff, spent and contented. 

Jensen was blissed out; he felt completely used and owned, and loved, and it was the greatest filling in the world. His Dom was so good to him. He didn’t want to leave the bed; he missed Jared so much and all he wanted was to lay in his Dom’s arms and never leave. But he prides himself on good hygiene and right now he’s sweaty and sticky with cum, and he needed a shower. 

“Master, may I go clean up?” Jensen asked respectfully, gazing questionably at Jared. 

Jared didn’t say a word but his actions spoke loud and clear. He grabbed Jensen around the waist, pulled him in close then wrapped his arms around him to hold in a loving possessive grip. “You can shower when I’m done cuddling with you.” 

Jensen’s heart fluttered in his chest as he smiled brightly, and he was given a snuggly squeeze and a sweet kiss. His Dom, aside from being a very sexual man, was also a loving and caring one—one Jensen was grateful to have. 

“I love you, Master.” He snuggled closer, hugging Jared. 

A loving smile cascade on Jared’s lips as he whispered, “I love you, Jensen.” 

Together, the lovers lay in a warm embrace, their hearts beating as one. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spn-otpkink.livejournal.com/3865.html?thread=184857#t184857)


End file.
